Historique des Hunger Games
by Nevilli
Summary: Un chapitre est prévu pour chaque Hunger Games ayant eu lieu avant la soixante-quatorzième édition. On y suivra la progression de chaque vainqueur, et en particulier la façon dont ledit vainqueur a pu triompher de ses Jeux (traduction d'une fanfiction anglaise en hiatus, interrompue au trente-quatrième chapitre).
1. I - Ichor

**_Note_** _: Bonjour à toustes, me revoici aujourd'hui avec une production complètement différente de ce que je vous propose habituellement. En effet, il ne s'agit ni d'une fanfic HP ni même d'un de mes écrits. En réalité, la production qui va suivre est une histoire issue de l'Univers Hunger Games, écrite par **Avenirem**. Je ne suis, aujourd'hui, que son humble traducteur. Je vous propose ainsi de découvrir sa version des soixante-treize Hunger Games qui ont précédé l'époque de Katniss Everdeen._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: L'univers des Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins. L'intrigue vient d' **Avenirem**._

 ** _Crédits images_** _: Jaquette du coffret 4 DVD de la saga Hunger Games._

* * *

Premiers Hunger Games

Vainqueur : Ichor (District 2)

Suite à la Révolte des Districts, le Capitole réclama vengeance à l'encontre des renégats. Ainsi, l'impétueux Président de l'époque opta pour une solution radicale visant à retourner les Districts les uns contre les autres : il décida de forcer leurs enfants à s'entretuer. Un petit groupe d'Organisateurs furent nommés à la hâte sans vraiment plus d'indications sur la marche à suivre. Par la suite, la mise en place d'une Moisson fut décidée et l'idée fut soumise aux responsables des Districts. Au départ, ces derniers accueillirent la nouvelle avec amusement, assurant que jamais ils ne se retourneraient les uns contre les autres. Cependant, les Organisateurs imaginèrent la règle des Tesserae afin de forcer les Districts à prendre la nouvelle au sérieux. De nombreuses familles affamées inscrivirent volontiers leurs enfants de douze à dix-huit ans, accueillant avec reconnaissance cet apport supplémentaire de nourriture. Ainsi furent lancés les Hunger Games. Pourtant, personne n'était encore très convaincu par la perspective de jeux impliquant un combat à mort entre des enfants. De toute évidence, le Capitole essayait seulement de les effrayer.

Quand arriva la Moisson, cependant, les Districts commencèrent à réaliser qu'on leur enlevait leurs enfants. Plusieurs de ces adolescents refusèrent de monter sur l'estrade et se blottirent contre leurs parents après que leur nom fut appelé. A partir de cette première édition, les adultes et les enfants furent séparés pendant la moisson, dans l'optique d'empêcher toute hésitation à gagner l'estrade. Pendant ce temps, le Capitole contempla ces scènes avec une joie féroce, avides de revanche qu'ils étaient tous.

Lorsque les tributs arrivèrent au Capitole, ils assistèrent à la Cérémonie d'Ouverture avec une seule équipe de stylistes pour chaque District. Suivirent alors trois jours d'entrainement qui se déroulèrent dans le plus grand secret – il n'y avait pas de score d'entrainement ou d'entretien individuel à cette époque (voir les huitièmes et onzièmes Hunger Games). Ainsi, après ce trois jours, les tributs furent directement lâchés dans l'arène, sans que le Capitole ne sût quoi que ce soit à leur sujet. Mais les habitants du Capitole n'en avaient rien à faire, ils voulaient juste se venger. De ce fait, il n'y eut aucun sponsor avant les septièmes Hunger Games.

La première arène était une simple prairie et la Corne d'Abondance en son centre ne recelait que des armes. Les tributs avaient été prévenus de la présence des mines. Ainsi, lorsque le gong sonna, personne n'osa bouger de peur de finir en charpie. Après quelques minutes, une jeune fille courageuse du District 6 posa prudemment un pied à terre. Réalisant alors que c'était sans danger, elle appela les autres pour leur signaler qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Aucun des Districts n'avait encore totalement intégré le fait que les tributs devraient réellement s'entretuer. Quand ces derniers rejoignirent la Corne d'Abondance, ils choisirent chacun une arme et restèrent plantés là, embarrassés. Personne ne savait quoi faire.

« Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant ? » demanda la fille du District 12 aux vingt-trois autres tributs.

« Je crois que l'on va juste devoir combattre pour pouvoir en finir avec tout ça » lui répondit le garçon du District 1, un grand costaud aux larges épaules.

Alors que de nombreux cris outragés firent écho à son intervention, il répondit aux protestations en haussant les épaules :

« Regardons les choses en face : on sait tous qu'il faut combattre, mais personne ne veut être le premier à le faire. »

Tandis que les tributs se disputaient à propos de la marche à suivre, la fille du District 1 se saisit silencieusement d'un arc et visant Ichor, le garçon du 2. Cependant, il l'avait aperçue du coin de l'œil et fut ainsi capable d'éviter le projectile. À la place, ce fut Micah, le garçon du District 8, qui fut touché. Les spectateurs dans les Districts observèrent la scène avec horreur quelqu'un était vraiment mort. Micah fut la première victime des Jeux.

Les tributs se précipitèrent autour de lui, mais ce fut évident qu'il était mort sur le coup. Un coup de canon retentit alors, suivi par une annonce que cela signifiait la mort d'un tribut. Tout le monde avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence de la fille du 1 jusqu'à ce qu'une autre flèche sifflât à leurs oreilles et frappa la fille du District 10. Une nouvelle fois, un coup de canon retentit et les autres tributs s'agglutinèrent autour de la fille, l'arrosant d'insultes.

Elle haussa les épaules et rétorqua :

« Quelqu'un devait le faire. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je veux rentrer à la maison. »

Le garçon du District 10 poussa un cri de rage et, en guise de réponse, lança un hache en pleine tête de cette fille au sourire suffisant. Un coup de canon retentit instantanément. Cela résultat à une escalade violence qui se mût en bataille totale jusqu'à ce que quatre cadavres s'ajoutent à la liste des victimes. Cela aurait pu continuer jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit mort si une fille du District 7 n'avait pas eu l'idée de fuir et se cacher. C'était d'ailleurs très bien pensé et tous les tributs l'imitèrent, avant de se rendre compte au bout de cinq heures qu'il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher. Ils n'avaient pas de nourriture et tous savaient que les Jeux ne se termineraient pas ainsi. Ichor l'avait compris très tôt et il était retourné à la Corne d'Abondance pour voir si quelqu'un reviendrait sur ses pas. Peu à peu, pendant les quelques heures qui suivirent, les autres tributs revinrent en effet à la Corne d'Abondance, ce qui permit à Ichor de les cueillir un à un avec ses lances, jusqu'à ce que presque tout le monde fût mort. Les tributs restants avaient entendu les coups de canons, mais sans savoir qui était mort. Ils ne l'apprirent qu'au soir, lorsqu'un écran apparut dans le ciel pour diffuser les portraits des morts. Alors que la nuit tombait, il ne restait plus que trois tributs encore en vie. Mais ces derniers étaient en train de geler et les deux concurrents d'Ichor finirent par revenir à la Corne d'Abondance en titubant de froid. Cela permit au garçon du District 2 de les achever facilement ayant bénéficié de l'abri de la Corne, il avait été moins touché qu'eux par le froid.

Ichor devint ainsi le premier Vainqueur et exigea une meilleure maison et plus d'argent pour vivre. Cela aboutit sur la création d'un Village des vainqueurs dans chaque District. Il demanda également la permission d'aider les futurs vainqueurs du District 2. A l'origine, il avait proposé d'aider tous les tributs, mais le Capitole avait refusé. Une semaine de deuil eut alors lieu dans les Districts, mais plus les années passaient, plus ils apprenaient rapidement à passer outre. Mais essayer d'oublier ces horreurs fut très difficile, car le Vainqueur des Hunger Games devait entreprendre la Tournée de la Victoire à mi-chemin entre deux éditions.

Le Capitole avait ainsi appris beaucoup de choses de ces Jeux. À l'avenir, ils souhaitaient les rendre plus horrible encore. Ils comptaient également les faire durer plus longtemps. C'est pourquoi des vivres furent ajoutés à la Corne d'Abondance les années suivantes, et de nouveaux abris furent imaginés.

* * *

 ** _Note de fin_** _: Voici donc ce que nous propose **Avenirem** , une présentation simple et sans artifice de chaque Hunger Games précédant ceux de Katniss et Peeta. Séduit par l'idée, je me suis proposé pour traduire cette fanfic et l'auteur a tout de suite accepté. J'espère que vous avez apprécié autant que moi ce premier chapitre, et que ma traduction a pu faire honneur à la version originale que j'aime beaucoup.  
On se retrouve dans quelques jours pour le second chapitre, saurez-vous deviner de quel district vient le vainqueur de ces deuxièmes Hunger Games ? Allez-y, j'attends vos propositions ! _


	2. II - Topaz

**_Note_** _: Rebonjour à toutses ! J'espère que ma proposition de traduction pour le premier chapitre vous a plu. Voici donc le deuxième chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise aussi._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: L'univers des Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins. L'intrigue vient d'_ _ **Avenirem**_ _._

* * *

Seconds Hunger Games

Vainqueur : Topaz (District 1)

Après le choc des premiers Hunger Games, les districts se retrouvèrent dans un état de désespoir et d'incompréhension inédits. Mais le Capitole, de son côté, était resté sur sa faim. Ainsi l'on continua d'organiser les Hunger Games. Dans la foulée, le Président édicta les règles des Expiation afin que ses futurs successeurs n'oublient jamais l'importance de ces Jeux. Les Districts furent alors pris d'un élan de fureur et d'indignation ils n'avaient pas conscience que les Hunger Games s'étaleraient sur plus d'une édition. Pourtant, le rappel de l'existence des Tesserae calma rapidement les mécontents, d'autant plus que les récoltes avaient été très mauvaises pour les Districts 9 et 11.

À la Moisson, lorsque les tributs choisis se dirigèrent vers l'estrade, il y eut moins de protestations que l'an passé. L'un des mécontentements les plus virulents provint du District 3, quand la première jeune fille de douze ans fut moissonnée pour les Hunger Games. Elle se nommait Tina et provoqua un émoi général lorsque, pendant les trois jours de préparation, elle se jeta de l'immeuble d'entrainement afin de ne pas participer aux Jeux. Elle survécut cependant et ses deux bras et jambes furent facilement guéris par le Capitole. Mais que se serait-il passé si elle était morte ? Le District 3 n'aurait pas de tribut femelle dans la compétition. Pour éviter ce genre de problème à l'avenir, le Capitole décida d'équiper le bâtiment d'entrainement d'un champ de force. Les Organisateurs s'assurèrent également qu'aucun tribut ne serait blessé pendant l'entrainement en faisant appel à des combattants professionnels avec lesquels les enfants pourraient s'entrainer. Les représentants du District 2 se montraient particulièrement confiants, étant donné qu'ils étaient les seuls tributs disposant d'un mentor pour les guider. Ils étaient donc les seuls participants qui entreraient préparés dans l'arène, ainsi, tout le monde voyait déjà l'un des deux gagner.

L'arène de cette année était une forêt avec, au centre, une clairière abritant la Corne d'Abondance. Les Organisateurs avait retenu la leçon de la dernière fois et avaient ainsi rempli la Corne d'armes, de nourriture, d'eau et d'autres provisions essentielles à la survie des tributs. Ils voulaient éviter que les ces derniers ne meurent de faim dès les premiers jours comme lors de la précédente édition. Comme à l'occasion de ces premiers Hunger Games, il y eut un instant d'hésitation parmi les tributs lorsque le gong sonna. Mais les tributs du District 2 initièrent le Bain de Sang en se précipitant vers la Corne d'Abondance. Ils se saisirent des meilleures armes avant de lancer leurs attaques. La plupart des tributs fuirent la Corne d'Abondance en voyant les deux du District 2 foncer sur eux. Cependant, quelques uns des plus robustes tributs restèrent sur place pour récupérer leurs propres armes. Le Bain de Sang continua ainsi pendant presque deux heures et fit huit victimes. Seul un survivant s'en était sorti, il s'agissait de Topaz, le garçon du District 1. Il avait tué plusieurs tributs, y compris les deux du District 2. Tandis que les tributs restants étaient partis se cacher dans la forêt, Topaz dut aller les chasser et les éliminer un à un. Il lui fallut quatre jours pour y parvenir. Il fut aidé par le fait que plusieurs de ses adversaires s'étaient entretués avant qu'il parvienne à eux, mais tous savaient que Topaz était le concurrent à abattre. En effet, étant à dix-huit ans le plus tribut le plus âgé de la compétition, il en était aussi le plus puissant.

Quand il ne resta plus que deux tributs, le Capitole patienta pendant douze heures sans voir verser la moindre goutte de sang. En effet, l'autre survivante, la fille du District 7, s'était cachée tout ce temps et bénéficiait d'une quantité non négligeable de provisions. Quand l'ultime combat fit rage, cependant, il fut particulièrement sanglant et hautement divertissant. Les tributs restants disposaient de plusieurs armes, et tous deux s'infligèrent de nombreuses blessures au cours du le combat de quatre heures qui en découla. À la fin, bien qu'ayant plusieurs doigts manquants, le garçon du 1 trancha net la gorge de la fille du 7, laquelle mourut dans les secondes qui suivirent. Topaz devint un héros et permit aux gens du Capitole de réaliser à quel point les Jeux pouvaient être divertissants. Les Organisateurs avaient à présent pour tâche de réaliser chaque année de meilleurs Hunger Games que la fois précédente.

* * *

 ** _Note de fin_** _: Avez-vous apprécié ce premier vainqueur du District 1 ? Dites-le-moi vite en review, j'ai hâte de savoir ! Et vous pouvez aussi en profiter pour deviner le prochain district qui sera à l'honneur, j'attends vos idées !_


	3. III - Crystal

**_Note_** _: Salut salut ! J'espère que ces deux premiers chapitres vous ont plu autant qu'à moi. Il est temps à présent de découvrir les deux suivants. Vous êtes prêts ? Allons-y !_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: L'univers des Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins. L'intrigue vient d' **Avenirem**._

* * *

Vainqueur : Crystal (District 1)

Cette année-là, il y eut moins de protestations lorsque l'on annonça la nouvelle édition des Hunger Games. Il était devenu évident que le Capitole ne reviendrait plus sur sa décision – la seconde édition ayant été un tel succès. Les Districts 1 et 2 étaient devenus les favoris des Hunger Games, ayant gagné les deux premières éditions. Ils croulaient à présent sous les cadeaux des spectateurs émerveillés. Ce fut ainsi que démarra la tradition des paris dans les Hunger Games. Les gens du Capitole étaient persuadés que le vainqueur de cette année-là viendrait de nouveau du District 1 ou du District 2. Les tributs moissonnés de ces deux régions en étaient bien conscients, ce qui les rendit bien plus confiants et arrogants que les autres. Ils disposaient de mentors pour les guider, étant donné que leurs districts étaient les seuls à avoir remporté les Hunger Games jusqu'à présent. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leurs places sur l'estrade pendant la moisson, ils furent applaudis et acclamés comme des héros, tous les quatre étant bien déterminés à gagner cette troisième édition. La fille du District 1, Crystal, était particulièrement désireuse de l'emporter, parfaitement consciente que, ce faisant, elle rentrerait dans l'histoire comme étant la première fille à gagner les Hunger Games.

Comme les fois précédentes, les tributs passèrent trois jours à s'entrainer. Cependant, les deux participants du District 1 firent quelque chose qui n'avait jamais été tenté auparavant : ils travaillèrent ensemble et agirent comme des… amis. Ce fut un énorme choc pour les autres tributs. Pourquoi voudrait-on être ami avec quelqu'un que l'on serait amené à tuer ? Hé bien ce fut exactement ce que Crystal et Platinum, le garçon du District 1, pensèrent lorsque leur mentor leur soumit l'idée. Mais ce dernier leur assura qu'un allié dans l'arène leur serait tout à fait appréciable. Lui n'en avait pas lorsqu'il avait gagné ses Jeux, il avait donc dû tout faire lui-même, et il avait détesté ça. Ainsi Crystal et Platinum devinrent les premiers tributs à s'allier dans les Hunger Games.

Cette année, l'arène était un champ de céréales qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres de distance. De nouveau, la Corne d'Abondance était remplie d'armes et de nourriture, mais cette fois, on y trouva également des faucilles. Bien que ce fussent des ustensiles destinés à la récolte du blé, elles pouvaient s'avérer mortelles si l'on savait les utiliser. Nombreux furent les tributs qui ne connaissaient pas l'objet. Ce ne fut pas le cas de ceux du 9 qui se précipitèrent dessus dès que le gong eût sonné, et en récupérèrent plusieurs chacun. Tous les deux étaient capables d'en utiliser deux à la fois, ils avaient ainsi tué plusieurs autres tributs avant de quitter la Corne d'Abondance. La fille du District 9 avait pris Crystal pour cible, alors que cette dernière était en train de récupérer des couteaux dans le stock d'armes. Elle serait certainement morte si Platinum n'avait pas bloqué la faucille avec son épée. Le garçon du District 1 sauva donc la vie de Crystal et tous deux n'eurent plus aucun doute sur la perspective d'avoir des alliés dans l'arène.

Dès la fin du Bain de Sang, Crystal et Platinum étaient tous deux vivants tandis qu'un seul des deux tributs du District 9 avait survécu. Il s'agissait de la fille : Mazie. Des jours durant, les deux tributs du 1 la traquèrent sans relâche, tuant sans pitié quiconque se mettant en travers de leur chemin. Cependant, le champ de blé atteignait une hauteur conséquence et il était donc très facile de s'y cacher. Ainsi, leur longue traque n'avait abouti à rien et ils s'étaient résignés à retourner vers la Corne d'Abondance pour se réapprovisionner en nourriture.

Alors qu'ils étaient en chemin, Crystal perdit Platinum de vue, dans la pénombre grandissante de la soirée. Quand soudain, un cri perçant déchira l'obscurité. C'était la voix de Platinum. Le temps que Crystal le retrouve, il était trop tard pour le sauver – il avait déjà perdu beaucoup trop de sang dû à une profonde entaille dans sa poitrine. Crystal put voir dans les yeux de son allié la vie que s'échappait de son corps. Il parvint néanmoins à prononcer un dernier mot…

« Mazie »

Puis un coup de canon retentit dans la nuit.

Crystal regagna donc seule la Corne d'Abondance, bien déterminée à traquer Mazie et ainsi venger son ami. Il lui fallut encore deux jours avant de tomber à nouveau sur sa rivale. Entretemps, tous les autres tributs avaient été tués. D'une certaine façon, Crystal était satisfaite qu'une fille puisse gagner les Hunger Games cette année, du moment qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

Crystal avait ses couteaux, Mazie ses faucilles. Elles étaient de force égale et toutes deux étaient déjà des tueuses accomplies. Ce fut la fille du 9 qui déclencha les hostilités en lançant une de ses faucilles. Crystal l'esquiva et jeta un couteau sur Mazie qui l'évita elle aussi. Aucune des deux ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser l'autre s'approcher de trop près. Elles devaient se contenter d'attaquer en lançant leurs armes. Alors que la fille du 1 commençait à être à court de couteaux, elle esquiva une dernière attaque et jeta vers Mazie tous les projectiles qui lui restaient, priant pour que l'un atteigne sa cible. Tous furent bloqués sauf un, qui atteignit la jeune fille en plein cœur, la tuant sur le champ. Crystal fut donc la grande gagnante des troisièmes Hunger Games. Pourtant, elle aurait pu mourir pendant le Bain de Sang si Platinum ne l'avait pas sauvée. Les tributs des éditions suivantes n'avaient pas manqué ce fait indiscutable. Le concept des alliés devint alors très prisé par la suite.

* * *

 ** _Note de fin_** _: Ainsi le troisième champion était une championne. Et, pour la deuxième fois consécutive, il s'agissait d'un tribut du District 1. Bien essayé, monsieur (ou madame) le Visiteur, mais je crains qu'il ne faille attendre un peu plus longtemps avant de voir le District des geek triompher dans les Jeux ; ). Prêtses pour le prochain chapitre ? Alors allons-y !_


	4. IV - Thom

**_Disclaimer_** _: L'univers des Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins. L'intrigue vient d' **Avenirem**._

* * *

Quatrièmes Hunger Games  
Vainqueur : Thom (District 4)

À partir des troisièmes Jeux, le District 1 commença à se forger la réputation parmi les autres Districts d'être celui à abattre. Ayant gagné la première édition, le District 2 avait aussi gagné une certaine renommée, mais ce n'était rien comparé à celle du District 1. Alors que l'on procédait à la Moisson de cette quatrième année, tout espoir de voir l'annulation des Hunger Games s'était envolé dans l'esprit des gens de Panem. À présent, les populations de chaque District se contentaient d'espérer que ce ne seraient pas leurs enfants qui allaient être tirés au sort pour la Moisson. Même dans les Districts qui formeraient les Carrières à l'avenir, il n'y aurait pas de volontaires avant la seizième édition. Cependant, on put voir quelques personnes lancer des paris illégaux au sein des Districts. N'ayant personne qu'ils craignaient de perdre pendant la Moisson, ils se mettaient à parier sur qui serait tiré au sort à cette occasion. Il n'y avait que très peu de parieurs, mais la perspective de récolter un peu d'argent avait séduit les quartiers les plus pauvres. Dans les District 11 et 12, par exemple, le concept était devenu très populaire, étant donné que même la plus petite somme pouvait apporter gros parmi ces populations défavorisées. La Moisson était un événement important pour tout le monde, y compris quand vous n'aviez plus aucune famille.

Dans les trois jours que dura l'entrainement, les Organisateurs prirent la décision de venir observer les tributs en train de se préparer pour les Jeux. Ce fut une première. Sur le fond, c'était plutôt une bonne idée, mais cela amena une bonne partie des jeunes combattants à bouder les ateliers de survie, trop occupés qu'ils étaient, à briller devant les juges. Pourtant, les tributs de cette année allaient plus que jamais avoir besoin de ces techniques de survie. En effet, cette année, l'un des Organisateurs avaient été promu Haut Juge, et se montrait bien décidé à laisser sa marque dans les Jeux. Il s'appelait Augustus Snow. Il n'y avait pas encore de mutations génétiques à l'époque, ainsi le Haut Juge décida-t-il de modifier autre chose à la place… Les conditions météorologiques.

Cette année, l'arène était une simple vallée à l'allure anodine, dont l'un des deux points culminants abritait la Corne d'Abondance. Lorsque le gong retentit, les tributs durent grimper la colline à toute vitesse et seulement quelques uns d'entre eux y parvinrent à temps pour se saisir d'une arme et échapper ainsi au massacre. Au contraire, les tributs qui étaient encore en train de gravir la pente abrupte de la Colline n'étaient rendus qu'à mi-chemin lorsque celles et ceux qui avaient déjà pris les armes leur fondirent dessus. Incapables de fuir, ils furent ainsi les victimes du plus grand Bain de Sang de l'époque, avec onze morts dès le premier combat.

Thom, le garçon du District 4, faisait partie des plus intelligents dès que le gong eût sonné, il avait fui le massacre sans se retourner. Très vite, il avait trouvé refuge dans les broussailles environnantes sans même interrompre sa course pour collecter des vivres ou de l'eau. Ce fut la meilleure idée que l'on puisse avoir dans ces quatrièmes Jeux. En effet, la nuit tombée, une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur l'arène. Pendant des heures, l'équivalant d'un jour de pluie rasa entièrement les stocks de vivres que les tributs avaient récoltés. Dans sa fuite pour échapper au déluge, le garçon du District 1 trébucha et s'étala la tête la première dans une immense mare. Incapable de se relever avec une cheville tordue, il finit par se noyer et devint la première victime de la tempête. Trois autres tributs connurent le même sort avant que l'aube ne se pointe.

Après que la pluie se fut calmée, de nombreux tributs sortirent de leur cachette pour chercher de la nourriture, persuadé que le pire était derrière eux. Thom était de ceux-là. Il était sorti au grand jour pour uniquement pour collecter quelques baies et s'était très vite retranché dans son buisson. Les heures passèrent sans le moindre nuage à l'horizon. Les tributs se détendirent alors, pensant à tort que le temps n'allait plus empirer.

Cette nuit-là, l'arène fut la proie d'énormes rafales de vent, associées à une tempête de grêlons aussi gros que des cailloux. Les quelques tributs qui étaient restés à couvert furent épargnés, mais celles et ceux qui étaient sortis chasser les autres tributs le payèrent de leur vie. Ils moururent tous d'une lente agonie. Les deux tributs du 1 avaient choisi cette stratégie. Ils étaient d'ailleurs sur le point de débusquer Thom qui n'était pas armé. Mais même toutes les armes de la Corne d'Abondance n'auraient pu les protéger de la grêle meurtrière qui s'abattit sur eux sans prévenir. Ils moururent tous les deux sous l'œil attentif de Thom qui n'avait pas bougé. Cette nuit-là, le canon se fit entendre bien plus d'une fois aux oreilles des survivants.

Dès que la tempête se fût calmée, de nombreux tributs restèrent à l'abri, de peur qu'une autre catastrophe naturelle survînt sans prévenir. Pourtant, Thom prit le risque de sortir de sa cachette pour rejoindre l'endroit où étaient morts les deux tributs du District 1. Ils avaient été emportés, mais leurs armes étaient toujours là. Et c'était précisément d'armes dont Thom avait besoin. À présent que les concurrents les plus puissants étaient hors-circuit, et que la plupart des tributs n'osaient plus quitter leurs abris, c'était au tour de Thom de tous les traquer !

Comme la nuit était ponctués de tempêtes plus meurtrières les unes que les autres, il ne se déplaçait que de jour. Petit à petit, il trouva les autres tributs et les tua un à un, jusqu'à ce que l'affrontement final l'amène à combattre une petite fille du District 5. Mais cette dernière n'était pas armée et ne put rien faire d'autre que crier à plein poumons lorsque Thom banda son arc et lui planta une flèche dans le cou. Les quatrièmes Hunger Games avaient été couronnés de succès et Augustus Snow put ainsi conserver son poste de Haut Juge. Il devint par la suite le pire cauchemar des tributs à venir. 

* * *

**_Note de fin_** _: Ainsi donc, tous les futurs districts de Carrière ont gagné au moins une fois. Il est temps pour les autres Districts de se secouer un peu les puces. A votre avis, qui sera le premier District hors-carrière à gagner les Jeux ? Pas d'idée ? Bon bah tant pis, il vous faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour le découvrir alors. A bientôt ! : D_


	5. V - Maïa

**Note** : Coucou à toustes ! Désolé pour l'absence, j'étais en plein déménagement, du coup c'était difficile pour moi de trouver le temps pour traduire et publier. Mais à présent que je suis bien installé, je peux continuer la publication de cette traduction avec deux chapitres supplémentaires assez surprenants. Et je dois vous avouer que parmi les dix premiers vainqueurs, celle des cinquièmes Hunger Games fait partie de mon top 3 (avec celui de la quatrième édition et celle de la huitième). J'espère que vous aimerez sa "prestation" autant que moi.

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers des Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins, l'intrigue vient d'Avenirem

* * *

Cinquièmes Hunger Games

Vainqueur : Maïa (District 7)

Cette année fut particulièrement importante dans l'histoire des Hunger Games, puisque ce fut la première fois que le vainqueur ne venait pas d'un District de Carrière. Bien qu'à l'époque, l'appellation « Tribut de Carrière » n'existait pas encore, les Districts 1 et 2 avaient déjà la réputation d'être les plus forts. Les cinquièmes Hunger Games offrirent également l'occasion aux spectateurs de voir pour la première fois un champion gagner sans utiliser la force brute, ni aucune arme pour ce faire. Maïa, la gagnante de ces Jeux, utilisa la ruse et les ressources de l'arène pour gagner. Ce que personne n'avait encore fait dans les Hunger Games.

Dès le début, Maïa savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de dominer les autres tributs en utilisant des armes. Petite et faible, elle découvrit lors des trois jours d'entraînements qu'elle était probablement la pire des concurrentes au maniement de l'épée, de l'arc, des armes de jets et à peu près de tout ce qui consistait à attaquer les autres tributs. Ainsi, elle se joignit aux autres tributs qui n'avaient aucune chance de vaincre qui que ce soit et se mit à apprendre les bases de la survie avec eux. Elle découvrit alors comment nouer des cordes et faire des feux. C'était bien là que Maïa savait briller. Issue du District 7 d'où le bois provenait, elle avait pratiquement passé sa vie entière dans les arbres. Capable d'extraire tout ce qui était consommable de ces derniers, elle savait également reconnaître les plantes comestibles qui poussaient dans les forêts. Maïa était surtout très douée pour grimper aux arbres étant petite et légères, elle pouvait même accéder aux branches les plus fines, là où personne ne pourrait venir la chercher. Du moment qu'il y avait des arbres dans l'arène, Maïa serait à l'abri.

Alors que la plateforme sur laquelle patientait la jeune fille s'élevait en direction de l'arène, elle priait silencieusement pour y trouver des arbres. Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin la surface, elle regarda tout de suite autour d'elle. Cette année l'arène abritait… une forêt. Lorsque le gong sonna, Maïa sut exactement quoi faire. Elle courut de toutes ses forces pour s'éloigner de la Corne d'Abondance. Rejoignant ainsi les bois, elle grimpa dans un arbre pour s'y cacher. Pendant deux jours, elle resta perchée ainsi, attentive aux bruits de combat et d'agonie qu'elle entendait au loin. Neuf tributs moururent durant le Bain de Sang, la plupart de la main du garçon du District 2. Cette année, ce n'étaient pas les tributs du District 1 qui étaient les plus forts, mais bien ceux du 2. Maïa survécu en mangeant l'écorce des arbres et en puisant de l'eau d'un petit ruisseau qu'elle avait découvert non loin. Mis à part pour récolter l'eau, la jeune fille ne descendait jamais de son perchoir. Son plan consistait à rester cachée aussi longtemps que possible.

Au cours de la seconde nuit, cependant, Maïa se réveilla au son du craquèlement du bois qui brûle et à l'odeur de la fumée. Un feu de forêt ! D'un bond, elle descendit de son arbre à la hâte et s'enfuit à toute vitesse pour échapper aux flammes. Esquivant les boules de feu et les troncs enflammés, elle fit bien attention de ne jamais quitter la forêt. Maïa dépendait des arbres. Finalement, après avoir tué quelques tributs, l'incendie s'éteignit. Maïa put ainsi recommencer à se cacher en grimpant aux arbres. Elle savait cependant qu'elle avait échappé de peu à la mort on ne peut soustraire au feu. La jeune fille avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait rester cachée éternellement il était nécessaire qu'elle se mette à éliminer ses concurrents avant que les Organisateurs provoquent un nouveau désastre pour la tuer. Maïa n'avait certes pas d'armes, mais elle avait les arbres.

Le jour suivant, elle se déplaça jusqu'à un arbre qui bordait la Corne d'Abondance. De toute évidence, les tributs restants seraient obligés d'y revenir, étant donné qu'elle demeurait la principale source d'approvisionnement de l'arène. Maïa se cacha alors dons son arbre jusqu'à ce qu'un tribut passe à proximité. Après des heures sans manger, la fille du District 6 marcha pile au pied de l'arbre de Maïa. _Crack_ ! Une énorme branche transperça l'intruse, la tuant sur le coup. La jeune fille du 5 avait réussi à arracher une branche de l'arbre pour ensuite la lancer en pleine figure à son adversaire. Et son plan avait fonctionné. Avant que le corps soit récupéré par le Capitole, Maïa se précipita d'un bond auprès de la fille et récupéra le couteau qu'il y avait dans sa poche. Un couteau allait lui rendre la vie bien plus facile pour couper ses branches. Une fois le cadavre de la fille du 6 disparu, Maïa cacha la branche afin que personne ne se doute qu'il s'agissait là de la cause de sa mort. Elle remonta ensuite dans son arbre et s'y étendit de tout son long, guettant la venue du prochain tribut.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Maïa tua quiconque s'approchait de la Corne d'Abondance en leur jetant des branches acérées. Elle s'était débarrassée de sept tributs avant de réaliser qu'il ne restait plus qu'un concurrent à éliminer. Alors elle attendit, très longtemps, mais personne ne venait. Elle patienta encore un jour de plus avant que le dernier tribut ne point enfin son nez. Il s'agissait de Remus, le garçon du District 2. Il était incroyablement grand, et fort.

Maïa savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance en combat singulier. Elle bondit alors d'arbre en arbre afin de se rapprocher de lui. Elle comptait ainsi l'écraser avec l'énorme bûche qu'elle avait taillée. Cependant, alors qu'elle atteignait le dernier arbre, elle effraya plusieurs oiseaux qui s'envolent en piaillant. Cela attira l'attention de Remus, lequel comprit tout de suite que Maïa se trouvait là-haut. Il décocha aussitôt une flèche dans l'arbre. Maïa fut touchée à la jambe et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur. Remus tira alors une autre flèche qui atteignit l'autre jambe de la jeune fille. Alors que cette dernière s'efforçait d'ignorer la douleur et armait son tir, une volée de flèches s'abattit sur elle et plusieurs d'entre elles se plantèrent dans ses jambes, la seule partie de son corps qui était visible aux yeux de Remus. Au moment-même où Maïa était sur le point de s'évanouir sous la douleur, elle laissa tomber l'énorme branche et la suivit aussitôt dans sa chute, incapable de garder son équilibre. Le morceau de bois atteignit Remus en pleine tête, le tuant sur le champ. Mais alors que Maïa tombait, personne ne pouvait certifier qu'elle survivrait à la chute. Elle heurta le sol, le corps formant un angle inquiétant, et ne se releva pas. Elle fut transportée dans un Overcraft et dut subir une opération chirurgicale de toute urgence incluant l'amputation de ses deux jambes et la mise en place de prothèses artificielles. Le Capitole dut attendre une semaine avant de pouvoir admirer son nouveau vainqueur. Mais durant cet intervalle, Maïa était devenue une légende. Elle était la première gagnante des Hunger Games à n'avoir jamais utilisé d'arme provenant de la Corne d'Abondance pour tuer ses adversaires. Elle devint alors une inspiration pour de nombreux autres vainqueurs qui avaient décidé de gagner les Jeux en étant astucieux, et non de véritables machines à tuer.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Oui, j'avoue, j'ai un peu craqué pour ce petit bout de fille qui ne payait pas de mine au départ et qui finalement a pu venir à bout des plus puissants tributs. Avec Thom et Sylvia (à venir), elle demeure une de mes "candidates" préférées. (Oh mon dieu ! Je parle comme quelqu'un du Capitole ! :-O).

 **RAR** : Je répondrai ici aux reviews, c'est plus pratique qu'en MP.

Coucou **_Elojs_** ! Ainsi donc c'était toi la _Guest_ ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, tu es toujours la première à tenter ta chance aux défis ! : ) Et oui, en effet, tu as tout à fait raison pour la fille du 9. J'ai fait une inversion. J'avais tellement l'image de Johanna en tête en imaginant Mazie que j'ai mis 7 au lieu de 9. J'essaierai de corriger ça assez vite. Pareil pour le reste des fautes d'étourderies que j'ai pu faire par la suite xD. Sinon bien tenté pour le 5, mais encore raté xD. Pour le District 3, après vérification, ce sera plus tôt que je le pensais en fait ; ).

Salut _**Valentine822**_ ! Ravi que ce premier chapitre t'ait plu ! Pour la structure du récit (plus de narration que de dialogues), c'est surtout **_Avenirem_ **qu'il faut féliciter, mais j'avoue que c'est aussi un style que j'apprécie particulièrement. Je suis un auteur de récits, pas de pièces de théâtre xD. Pour les fautes d'étourderies, j'essaierai d'effacer ça assez vite. Pour le moment, je privilégie les publications, mais dès que j'ai un peu de temps, j'entame les corrections. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, la version originale est construite sur la même base. Après, étant donné que l'anglais et le français ont des codes d'écriture totalement différents, j'ai souvent dû adapter le récit pour que cela paraisse plus lisible en français (éviter les répétitions, étoffer certaines phrases, inverser l'adverbe et le verbe etc., transformer les phrases affirmatives en phrases négatives dans l'autre sens etc.). Pour la façon dont se sont déroulés les premiers Hunger Games, j'ai trouvé cela assez drôle moi aussi. Le style d'écriture d' ** _Avenirem_** nous permet souvent de sourire un peu jaune en insérant des moments comiques dans ces situations dramatiques. C'est aussi ce qui m'a poussé à en faire la traduction.  
J'espère en tout cas que la suite va te plaire. Pour ce qui est des prochains vainqueurs, ne t'inquiète pas, ceux du 4 arriveront bientôt : ). Sinon, concernant **_Avenirem_** , elle a mis cette fic en hiatus après la 34ème édition, mais cela donne le temps de voir venir, et comme ce sont des chapitres qui ne racontent pas l'histoire de quelqu'un en particulier, cette rupture n'est pas trop traumatique, je trouve.

Hey **_Lut_** ! Content de te retrouver ici ! J'espère que mes traductions te plairont !


	6. VI - Crescent

**Disclaimer** : L'univers des Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins, l'intrigue vient d'Avenirem

 **Crédit images** : Ah au fait ! J'en profite que j'y pense maintenant pour vous faire parvenir une information ! Ne pouvant pas mettre d'illustration à chaque chapitre sur ce site, je ne peux pas vous montrer les jeunes acteurices que j'ai associés à chaque . Cependant, j'ai une page auteur sur facebook et j'y ai ouvert un album photo dédié à cette traduction de fanfics. N'hésitez pas à venir y faire un tour, la page s'appelle "Nevi Lee, Auteur de fanfictions".

* * *

Sixièmes Hunger Games  
Vainqueur : Crescent (District 9)

À travers les âges, chaque Hunger Games était différent du précédent. Cependant, celui-ci resta dans les annales comme étant vraiment particulier. Cette année, la principale inquiétude des tributs ne concernaient pas leurs camarades, mais plutôt l'arène en elle-même. Les éditions précédentes, c'étaient les plus forts qui avaient survécu cette année, ce serait le plus résistant qui serait mis à l'honneur. Peu importait que les tributs fussent doués l'arme au poing, s'ils ne parvenaient pas à s'adapter aux dures conditions de l'arène, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Comme toujours, les Districts 1 et 2 étaient considérés comme les plus forts. Mais même pour les deux tributs du District 1 qui s'étaient alliés comme à chaque fois depuis les troisièmes Hunger Games, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils périssent.

Tandis que les Organisateurs étaient en train d'imaginer cette arène terrifiante, les populations dans les Districts mouraient de faim à cause d'une violente sécheresse qui avait frappé les Districts 9 et 11. Des températures extrêmes gagnèrent l'intégralité de ces deux régions et ne baissèrent pas avant au moins un an. Il en résulta la plus mauvaise récolte depuis bien longtemps, entrainant une pénurie de nourriture dans tous les Districts. Les températures élevées s'étendirent dans les régions environnant le 9 et le 11, mais elles ne furent pas aussi éprouvantes que dans ces deux Districts où le dur labeur s'effectuait en extérieur, sous un soleil de plomb. Ainsi, durant la Moisson de cette année, la plupart des Tributs tirés au sort étaient faibles et dénutris, en particulier ceux du 9 et du 11.

Les trois jours d'entrainement avaient dû être reportés de vingt-quatre heures, car les Tributs affamés étaient presque tous devenus malades pour avoir dévoré trop rapidement la riche nourriture du Capitole. Durant le trajet, la fille du District 12 fut prise de violents haut-le-cœur. Peu après, trois autres tributs furent malades toute la nuit. L'entrainement fut ainsi reporté d'un jour. Malgré le fait qu'il raffolât de sang et d'horreur, le Capitole fut dégoûté par la simple vue du vomi et ne souhaitait aucunement voir le drame se réitérer dans l'arène. Les tributs furent ainsi privés de tout aliment trop riche avant d'entrer dans l'arène.

Une fois les trois jours passés, les tributs furent lâchés précipitamment dans l'arène avant que l'un d'entre eux ne recommence à vomir. L'arène de cette année, qui allait éprouver les tributs comme jamais auparavant, était… un désert. Au moment où les plateformes des jeunes sacrifiés atteignirent la surface, il y eut un grognement collectif au sein de chacun des Districts. Comment pouvait-on survivre à ça ? Mis à part dans la Corne d'Abondance, il n'y avait aucune trace de la moindre source dans les environs, juste une immense plaine de sable qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Curieusement, les Organisateurs avaient équipé la Corne d'Abondance d'un feu ronflant qui ne s'éteignait jamais. Ce qui ne rimait à rien, étant donné que l'atmosphère toute entière semblait bouillonner. Lorsque le gong sonna, la plupart des tributs se ruèrent en direction de la Corne d'Abondance au lieu de fuir tous désiraient que ces Jeux se terminent le plus vite possible, et tuer tout le monde d'entrée de jeu leur semblait être la tactique la plus efficace pour ce faire. En dépit de cette mortelle résolution de la part des tributs, seuls dix d'entre eux périrent durant le Bain de sang. L'immense chaleur qui accablait l'arène les avait empêchés de poursuivre la tuerie. Un à un, les tributs désertèrent la Corne d'abondance. Les poches remplies de victuailles, ils s'appliquèrent à trouver un refuge pour se protéger de la chaleur. Les seuls tributs qui restèrent relativement proches de la Corne étaient ceux des Districts 9 et 11. Ils savaient que lorsque la nuit arriverait, ils risquaient de geler dehors. C'était pour cela qu'il y avait un feu.

Au cours cette première journée, les tributs tombèrent comme des mouches. Déshydratés, ou s'écroulant sous la chaleur, ils donnaient ainsi l'occasion aux autres tributs de les achever. Ensuite, lorsque la nuit tomba, les Organisateurs firent intervenir des insectes et lézards venimeux, lesquels empoisonnèrent bon nombre de tributs. Parmi eux, les deux du District 11 et le garçon du 9 – trois des quatre concurrents qui avaient le plus de chances de s'en sortir dans cette arène étouffante. Ne restait plus que Crescent, la fille du District 9. Elle campa non loin de la Corne d'Abondance pour profiter du feu la nuit et du métal brulant le jour, lesquels effrayaient les insectes et les lézards. Alors que la nuit se terminait, de nombreux autres tributs étaient morts de froid, ne laissant qu'un nombre dérisoire de survivants, à peine vingt-quatre heures après le début des Jeux.

Lorsque l'aube se leva, la chaleur qui vint ensuite balaya toute inquiétude à l'idée de mourir de froid dans l'esprit des tributs. À la place, leur principale motivation à présent était de trouver de l'eau pour ne pas mourir de déshydratation. Crescent n'était pas trop inquiète à l'idée de manquer d'eau. En effet, même si les autres tributs en avaient vidé quasiment tout le stock dès le premier jour, elle ne craignait pas la déshydratation, étant habituée à travailler de longues heures sans boire. Ce n'était pas le cas des autres concurrents, cependant, et ces derniers devinrent de plus en plus faibles au fur et à mesure que l'air devenait de plus en plus chaud. Toute volonté de tuer les autres tributs avait complètement disparu de leur esprit. Ce qui importait à présent, c'était de survivre à cette fournaise. Ainsi, les tributs se contentèrent de vagabonder dans l'arène à la recherche d'eau le jour, et de trouver un abri contre le froid la nuit. La seule concurrente qui était parvenue à tuer du monde était Crescent. Elle s'était appliquée à éliminer quiconque était revenu à la Corne d'Abondance pour y trouver des vivres. Après deux jours supplémentaires, tous les autres tributs étaient morts, et ce fut une Crescent au bord de l'agonie qui fut déclarée vainqueur. Âgée de quinze ans, elle devint l'unique gagnante de moins de seize ans à l'époque.

Les Organisateurs se retrouvaient dans une situation délicate. Ces sixièmes Hunger Games avaient été les plus courts depuis la première édition, et l'on n'y avait vu pratiquement aucun combat ni aucune démonstration martiale. Au lieu de ça, le Capitole fut contraint d'observer la lente et douloureuse agonie des tributs qui finissaient mort de froid la nuit ou de déshydratation le jour. En-dehors du Bain de sang au tout début, les seuls moments intéressants de ces Jeux avaient été les quelques meurtres occasionnels d'une faible jeune fille de quinze ans souffrant de malnutrition. L'idée du désert était bonne, mais cette chaleur intense ? Ce n'était pas une manière très excitante de regarder quelqu'un mourir. Les Organisateurs étaient prévenus : si les prochains Hunger Games ne comportaient pas plus de combats meurtriers, ils connaîtraient alors le même sort que les infortunés tributs. Ainsi, le comité d'organisation des Jeux se mit à réfléchir à quelque chose de plus grand qui satisferait le Capitole. Il devrait à tout prix s'assurer que l'année suivante, la septième édition des Jeux accueille les plus sanglants Hunger Games de tous les temps.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Voici donc deux championnes que personne n'attendait réellement. J'espère qu'elles vous ont plu. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous préférez les Hunger Games qui bougent plus, les septièmes et huitièmes éditions seront un peu plus "vivantes" (blague de merde, bonjour ?). D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à vous lancer dans les spéculations, c'est toujours sympa de lire les prévisions des lecteurs : D. Comme d'habitude, les chapitres arriveront par deux. Donc vous avez deux districts à deviner (et le choix entre fille et garçon, si ça vous botte. xD)  
Voili voilou ! Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouveaux Hunger Games toujours plus gores et plus sanglants ! Mouhahahahahaaaa ! (rire diabolique)


	7. VII - Castor

**Note** : Salut à Tous-tes ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce retard assez hallucinant. Je ne vous avais pas abandonnés, bien au contraire. Mais je dois vous avouer que la fin 2017 et le début 2018 ont été assez mouvementés. Du coup, je n'ai jamais pu réussir à trouver du temps pour continuer les traductions. En voilà déjà deux, j'espère que je pourrai repartir sur de bonnes bannes avec le nouveau travail que je vais commencer ldans quelques jours.

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers des Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins, l'intrigue vient d' **Avenirem**.

* * *

Septièmes Hunger Games

Vainqueur : Castor (District 2)

La dernière année ayant été un fiasco total en raison du peu de combats qui y avaient fait rage, les Organisateurs devaient à tout prix faire des Septièmes Hunger Games un véritable bain de sang et d'horreur afin de satisfaire les pulsions violentes du Capitole. Heureusement pour eux, le vainqueur de cette année était un garçon du District 2 particulièrement violent. Même lorsqu'il fut tiré au sort à la Moisson, le jeune Castor ne paraissait pas dérangé plus que cela. Il intimidait tellement les autres tributs que même la fille du 2 espérait fortement s'allier avec lui, comme le faisaient les deux tributs du 1 presque chaque année à présent. De ce fait, Castor était sans aucun doute l'homme à battre.

Durant les trois jours au Centre d'entrainement, Castor effrayait tout le monde. D'une habileté exceptionnelle avec n'importe quelle arme, il semblait disposer d'un talent naturel pour tuer son prochain. Les Organisateurs avaient besoin de sang et d'horreurs pour rétablir leur honneur, et Castor était justement celui qui pourrait leur apporter tout cela. Il fallait pour cela qu'il ne meure pas pendant le bain de sang, mais il était si fort que cela paraissait hautement improbable. Ainsi, les Organisateurs n'étaient pas inquiets outre mesure. Ils auraient dû l'être, cependant…

L'arène de cette année était un terrain plat et rocailleux, si l'on exceptait l'énorme montagne plantée en plein milieu, à côté de laquelle trônait fièrement la Corne d'Abondance. Exactement comme les Organisateurs l'avaient prévu, Castor domina le Bain de Sang et tua pas moins de huit tributs avant que les autres ne tournent les talons et fuient à toutes jambes, conscients du fait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Armé jusqu'aux dents, Castor se mit en route pour les traquer tous et, avant même que la nuit tombe, il en avait déjà tués trois de plus. Le Capitole était aux anges, chaque mort ayant été plus atroce que la précédente. Complètement différents de ceux de l'année précédente, ces Jeux marqueraient sans aucun doute le triomphe éclatant des Organisateurs. Enfin, c'était ce que tout le monde pensait jusqu'à ce qu'Augustus Snow, le Haut-Juge, commette une erreur impardonnable qui compromit fortement le succès des Septièmes Hunger Games. Que fit-il donc de si grave ?

Il choisit de transformer la montagne en volcan.

Le soleil venait de se coucher pour la cinquième fois sur l'arène, et Castor avait tué presque la moitié des tributs à lui tout seul sans subir la moindre égratignure en retour. Il était retourné à la Corne d'Abondance, devinant que les tributs devraient si rendre tôt ou tard pour se réapprovisionner. Ce fut à ce moment la que le volcan entra en éruption. La lave s'écoulait de tous côtés et très vite, on entendit plusieurs coups de canon dans la nuit. Castor courut de toutes ses forces pour survivre. Il était parvenu à s'échapper in-extrémis de la course brûlante de la lave, mais pas sans recevoir plusieurs brûlures mortelles. Tout le Capitole était aux abois. Castor ne pouvait pas mourir ses mises à mort étaient bien trop divertissantes. Les Organisateurs se retrouvaient ainsi en grand danger si Castor mourrait, Augustus Snow pouvait dire adieu à son travail, ou pire… Castor avait besoin de médicaments de toute urgence, mais hors de question de les lui donner directement, ni même de les placer dans la Corne d'Abondance. Cela aurait été clairement perçu comme du favoritisme, et aurait causé une rébellion de la part des Districts. Les Organisateurs n'avaient donc aucun moyen de fournir à Castor les médicaments dont il avait besoin. Il mourrait ainsi après une longue et douloureuse agonie. Ou du moins, c'est ce qui se serait passé si le Capitole n'était pas intervenu.

S'il était clair que les Organisateurs ne pourraient pas sauver leur précieux Castor sans être accusés de favoritisme, les téléspectateurs, eux, étaient tout à fait autorisés à avoir des favoris. Et à ce titre, on ne pouvait décemment pas les empêcher d'aider leurs tributs préférés à gagner. Après de nombreuses discussions houleuses entre les Organisateurs et les gens du Capitole, Castor fut le premier tribut à disposer de sponsors. Ces derniers lui offrirent un médicament qui guérit instantanément ses brûlures. Il put ainsi récupérer assez de forces pour se remettre à traquer les survivants.

Il n'y avait alors plus que quatre tributs encore en lice. Les autres avaient été balayés par l'éruption volcanique. Parmi les quatre survivants, tous et toutes avaient reçu des brûlures plus ou moins graves, mais seul Castor avait bénéficié d'une aide médicale. Ayant entendu l'annonce de la règle des Sponsor, les autres concurrents avaient tous trois compris que c'était évidemment le garçon du 2 que cette nouvelle règle concernait. Ils se doutaient également que Castor était retourné à la Corne d'Abondance après l'éruption. Conscients ainsi que s'ils voulaient emporter ces Septièmes Jeux, Castor devait être le prochain à mourir, ils se mirent alors tous les quatre en route pour la Corne d'Abondance. Chacun de leur côté, ils étaient bien décidés à abattre le redoutable Garçon du 2.

Le premier à arriver fut le garçon du District 5. Il comptait surprendre son ennemi en pleine nuit et le tuer dans son sommeil. Malheureusement pour lui, Castor se réveilla avant qu'il ne puisse l'approcher, et le tua sur le champ. En entendant le coup de canon surgir dans la nuit, les deux autres devinèrent que le garçon du District 5 avait dû essayer de tuer celui du 2, et qu'il avait échoué. Mais peut-être Castor avait-il été blessé dans la bataille. Il était donc important qu'ils en finissent le plus vite possible avec lui, avant qu'il se remette de ses blessures. Les deux challengers restants se mirent ainsi en route au même moment. Ils avaient eu raison d'ailleurs, Castor avait reçu quelques coupures et estafilades, mais rien de grave. Le garçon du District 10 saisit alors sa chance, quitta son abri et se rua en direction du garçon du 2 afin de le prendre par surprise. Une seconde plus tard, il avait une flèche en travers de la gorge. Castor s'était préparé à toute éventualité. Excepté ce dernier, le dernier tribut en lice était Pearl, la fille du District 4. Ayant assisté à la mort du garçon du 10, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune choix. Mais si elle n'agissait pas très vite, Castor se mettrait à se recherche et finirait par la trouver, d'autant plus qu'elle commençait à manquer de vivres. Armée d'une simple épée, Pearl se précipita derrière le garçon du 2 et tenta de le poignarder dans le dos. Malheureusement pour elle, elle manqua sa cible et ne parvint qu'à lui entailler légèrement l'épaule. Tournant sur lui-même, Castor banda aussitôt son arc et tira une flèche que Pearl tenta d'esquiver, mais en vain. Elle fut trop, et lui trop précis. Trente secondes plus tard, elle mourut d'une flèche plantée dans l'estomac.

Castor avait gagné cette édition, mais il serait mort si les sponsors ne s'étaient pas manifestés. Il Extrêmement reconnaissant envers le Capitole, il suggéra alors que l'on conserve cette idée pour les éditions suivantes, afin que les spectateurs puissent aider quiconque leur plaisait. Le Capitole adora le concept et la plupart des Districts donnèrent eux aussi leur accord, dans l'espoir de pouvoir aider leurs tributs dans la limite de leurs faibles moyens. Les Organisateurs n'eurent d'autre choix que d'accepter s'ils voulaient conserver leur travail. Lors de ces septièmes Hunger Games, on n'était pas passé loin d'un autre désastre et Augustus Snow, bien décidé à garder la vie sauve, aurait été capable d'accepter n'importe quoi dans l'optique de garder son travail. Ainsi les sponsors devinrent un élément très important des Hunger Games. Et dès lors que chaque District aurait eu son mentor, l'envoi de cadeaux aux tributs s'effectuerait après négociations avec ledit mentor, et non plus de façon tout à fait spontanée. A partir de ce jour, les sponsors sauvèrent bien des vies.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé cette machine à tuer ? Et l'intégration de sponsors ? Sympa non ? Bref, j'ai hâte que vous lisiez le prochain, car Sylvia est une de mes gagnantes préférées.


	8. VIII - Sylvia

**Note** : Re-bonjour, j'espère que vous avez aimez le personnage de Castor. Bon, après, moi, je vous avoue, ce n'est pas forcément mon chouchou international. Par contre, celle qui vient, je l'adore !

 **Disclaimer** : Comme d'hab', Univers = Suzanne Collins, Intrigue = Avenirem.

* * *

Huitièmes Hunger Games  
Vainqueur : Sylvia (District 3)

Après avoir frôlé le désastre l'année précédente, les Organisateurs avaient désespérément besoin de créer quelque chose d'extraordinaire s'ils voulaient regagner leur réputation au Capitole. Mais quoi ? Eh bien, avant tout, s'il y avait une chose que les téléspectateurs désiraient, c'était de pouvoir connaître les tributs avant qu'ils n'entrent dans l'arène. Surtout maintenant que ces derniers pouvaient compter sur les sponsors pour survivre. Ainsi, les Organisateurs imaginèrent le concept d'évaluations individuelles pour chaque tribut. Ces évaluations se dérouleraient après les trois jours d'entrainement et seraient dévoilées aux téléspectateurs. Cela ajouta une certaine pression sur les concurrents car ils devaient à présent faire leurs preuves devant les examinateurs. Un très bon score leur permettrait à cours sûr de décrocher n'importe quel sponsor. Ainsi, la compétition entre les tributs fut d'autant plus féroce que dorénavant la compétition démarrait avant même le passage dans l'arène.

Parmi les tributs de cette année, on pouvait remarquer une très jolie fille du nom de Sylvia. Il y eut beaucoup de monde à pleurer au Capitole lorsqu'elle fut tirée au sort pendant la Moisson. En réalisant que parmi les condamnés à mort de cette année se trouvait une jeune fille aussi belle, Sylvia devint aussitôt la chouchoute du plus grand nombre. Du haut de ses seize ans, elle était loin d'être la plus jeune ou la plus petite adolescente à concourir. Pourtant, personne ne songea une seule seconde à parier sur elle. Avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses grands yeux bleus, elle n'avait tout simplement pas l'air d'une tueuse. Néanmoins, Sylvia était bien déterminée à leur prouver le contraire !

Pendant la durée de l'entrainement, Sylvia se familiarisa avec les techniques de survie tandis qu'elle laissait la maîtrise des armes aux tributs les plus puissants, comme ceux du 1 et du 2. Alors que ces derniers affûtaient leurs armes aux stands d'entraînement, ils avaient dans l'idée d'intimider les autres tributs. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Sylvia, elle se contenta de les observer attentivement, d'étudier leurs mouvements et leurs techniques. Mais elle ne toucha pas à une seule arme avant l'évaluation. Etant du District 3, elle n'avait été précédée que par les tributs du 1 et du 2. Autrement dit, les plus puissants. Ainsi, les Examinateurs étaient encore à peu près attentifs aux prestations des tributs. Passé le district 7, en revanche, ce serait certainement plus difficile d'attirer leur attention. Sylvia se dirigea vers les épées et en choisit une. Elle n'en avait jamais utilisé auparavant, mais avait très attentivement observé le garçon du District 2 qui lui avait semblé très à l'aise avec. Ainsi, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de mettre en pratique ce qu'elle avait appris en l'étudiant. Sylvia se dirigea vers le simulateur de combat et le déclencha d'une simple pression du pied. Aussitôt un hologramme apparut, portant lui aussi une épée. Ils commencèrent à s'affronter, et Sylvia se rendit alors compte qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, et qu'elle était douée en plus. Dans la nuit qui suivit, les scores furent rendus publics dans tout Panem. Elle avait obtenu… un huit, l'un des plus hauts scores.

Celles et ceux qui, auparavant, avaient certifié que Sylvia n'avait pas l'allure d'une meurtrière décidèrent alors d'en faire leur favorite. Belle et douée, les sponsors se la disputaient à présent. Cependant, malgré tout ce que Sylvia avait accompli et obtenu avant l'entrée dans l'arène, elle se savait en désavantage. À l'image de plusieurs autres tributs, elle n'avait pas de mentor. Elle était très contente de pouvoir disposer de toute l'aide que les sponsors pouvaient lui apporter, mais il n'y aurait personne pour la guider. Ce serait un intendant du Capitole qui se chargerait de lui faire parvenir les cadeaux des sponsors, et il risquait de les lui donner au mauvais moment, ou même de ne pas savoir ce dont elle aurait vraiment besoin. Une fois de plus, les tributs des District 1 et 2 avaient l'avantage, ayant chacun un mentor. Les autres allaient devoir faire du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Cette année, l'arène se présenta sous forme d'une immense plage avec la Corne d'Abondance au milieu de l'océan. De ce fait, toutes celles et ceux qui ne savaient pas nager finiraient automatiquement six pieds sous terre. Au sol, une très longue étendue de sable se terminait finalement sur une prairie d'un côté et sur de très hautes falaises donnant sur la mer de l'autre côté. Lorsque le gong retentit, les tributs les plus puissants foncèrent comme d'habitude en direction des armes, et les autres se hâtèrent de fuir la boucherie qui se profilait à l'horizon. Cependant, quelques uns d'ente eux ne savaient où aller, certains étant incapables de nager, d'autres ne parvenaient qu'à barboter sur de courtes distances, mais pas assez pour fuir. Ils furent tous tués par des tributs plus puissants et meilleurs nageurs qu'eux, lesquels les entrainèrent sous l'eau et les maintinrent ainsi jusqu'à la noyade. Sans grande surprise, les tributs du District 4 étaient particulièrement doués à ce jeu-là. Sylvia avait bien conscience de ne pas être la meilleure nageuse qui fût, ce fut pourquoi elle s'enfuit aussitôt que le gong eût retentit à ses oreilles. Elle partit ainsi en quête d'un terrain plus hauteur afin de guetter l'arrivée de ses ennemis.

Cette nuit-là, Sylvia obtint de ses sponsors tout ce dont elle pouvait avoir besoin : eau, nourriture, et surtout, une épée. Peut-être que si elle avait bénéficié d'un mentor, elle n'aurait pas eu tout à la fois, mais elle restait quand même très reconnaissante pour l'aide qui lui était donnée. Le jour suivant, Sylvia était au top de sa forme et elle se dirigea donc vers la plage en contrebas. Munie de son épée, elle était confiante et se savait capable de pourfendre quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin. La plupart de ses concurrents étaient morts en essayant de fuir la Corne d'Abondance pour gagner la rive, et les tributs les plus puissants étaient partis traquer les survivants, laissant la plage complètement déserte. Sylvia remonta alors jusqu'aux falaises ne connaissant pas assez bien les prairies, elle craignait de s'y faire surprendre par les tributs des Districts 1 ou 2.

Lorsqu'elle parvint en haut des falaises, la jeune fille tomba sur un des tributs endormi, dissimulé sous un buisson. Une seule entaille et c'en était fini de lui. Oui, Sylvia était capable de tuer, mais après cette première mise à mort, elle se sentit vraiment très mal et prit la décision de ne pas aller traquer les autres tributs. Après avoir tué quelqu'un pendant son sommeil, elle se sentait monstrueuse. Alors elle attendit au sommet des falaises et se contenta de défendre sa peau. Elle tua ainsi quatre autres tributs, chaque mort accentuant encore davantage son terrible malaise. Après sept jours de ce petit manège, il ne restait plus que deux tributs en lice – Sylvia et le garçon du District 2.

Jusqu'à présent, la jeune fille avait tué cinq personnes et se sentait sale, souillée. Ces tributs avaient des familles qui avaient dû regarder Sylvia les tuer de sang froid. C'était toujours par légitime défense, étant donné qu'ils avaient tous tenté de la tuer. Mais à présent, elle n'était plus sûre de mériter la survie si la mort de ses congénères en était le prix. Ainsi, quand le dernier challenger vint la trouver pour en finir, elle s'était demandée si cela valait vraiment le coup d'engager le combat. C'est alors qu'elle vit son adversaire de plus près, couvert du sang de ses victimes et avec un sourire de fou dangereux aux lèvres. S'il tuait Sylvia, il gagnerait. Il avait l'opportunité de disputer un tout dernier combat. C'était un de ceux qui avait traqué les autres tributs. La rage au ventre en voyant que l'autre prenait plaisir à tuer, Sylvia ne réfléchit pas et se saisit de son épée, parée au combat. Il avait lui aussi une épée et tous deux s'affrontèrent en tournoyant sur eux-mêmes, sans pouvoir prendre l'ascendant l'un sur l'autre. Mais aucun des deux n'avait remarqué qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus du bord de la falaise. Le garçon du 2 tournait le dos au vide lorsqu'il frappa Sylvia et lui entailla profondément le bras. Dorénavant incapable de soulever son épée de ce côté, elle était contrainte d'utiliser sa main gauche. Il se remit à sourire et s'avança pour lui infliger le coup fatal. Certes, Sylvia ne pouvait plus combattre, mais ce que le garçon ne savait pas, c'est que peu lui importait de vivre ou de mourir. Elle se rua alors sur lui et les précipita tous les deux dans le vide. Le garçon du 2 tomba la tête la première et alla s'échouer dans la mer, en poussant un dernier cri. Sylvia, en revanche, était parvenue à s'accrocher à une branche. Un hélicoptère descendit la chercher et la sauva ainsi d'une mort certaine. Sylvia avait gagné.

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Sylvia ne put s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait tué des gens et la Tournée de la Victoire ne fit qu'accentuer sa douleur et la culpabilité. Elle alla même jusqu'à frôler la folie en voyant les familles des défunts pendant les visites des Districts. Elle dut ainsi se tourner vers la morphine pour soulager cette douleur morale et en devint très vite dépendante. Sylvia dut également endosser la casquette de mentor pour les futurs tributs du District 3 et se sentait encore plus bouleversée chaque fois qu'ils mouraient. Dès qu'un autre tribut du 3 remporta les Jeux, elle abandonna immédiatement son statut de mentor et se réfugia dans la solitude. Ces Jeux devinrent la preuve que tous les vainqueurs ne trouvent pas le bonheur qu'ils méritent après avoir gagné les Jeux. D'ailleurs, dans la plupart des Districts les vainqueurs ne sont ni enviés, ni détestés.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ma chouchoute ? Elle en impose, pas vrai ? Bon, promis, la prochaine fois, je n'attends pas aussi longtemps pour vous faire parvenir les deux prochains chapitres. Pour celles et ceux qui aiment deviner, je vous donnerai les indices suivants : les deux prochains vainqueurs viennent de disticts qui n'ont pas encore gagné, et l'un-e d'elleux est le grand frère ou la grande soeur d'un vainqueur présent dans l'Expiation (ce n'est pas canon, bien entendu).


End file.
